Ultear
; G-9 |ocupation= (former) |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Rear-Admiral Ultear (ウルティア, Urutia) is a , currently operating out of G-9, where she serves as personal aide and partner to Elena Adelheid. A former , until three years ago, when she managed to catch a member of the organization known as Jinchūriki, at which point the granted her wish to become a Marine as well as giving her the bounty of 300,000,000 that was on his head. Though initially rejected by most Marines, she was finally taken in by Vice Admiral Adelheid, how took her under her wing and made Ultear her number two. Since then she has managed to earn not only the trust, but also the respect of her fellow Marines. While the marines in G-9 are scared of Elena, they simply adore Ultear and trust her completely. But the kind and loving side of her personality that they so adore is actually a facade, all part of an elaborate plan on her part to earn the trust of the Marines to further some hidden agenda of her own. Appearance Ultear is a beautiful young normal sized woman of average height. She is fair skinned, with an almost pale complexion, with flowing red hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and dark red eyes. Her hair is normally swept onto her face, covering her left eye. She is slim and fit, but still has a curvaceous body, with curves in just the right places and is rather well endowed. She is normally dressed in a skin-tight black combat jumpsuit, which has flexible armor padding at various places. With this she wears black gloves and high boots, also in black. She wears a belt on her belt on which are holstered her two pistols, on on each hip, and the scabbard of her rapier is also attached, on her left side. Due to the severe cold in G-9's base, she wears a variation of the standard Marine coat that looks like a luxurious white fur coat. When not dressed for duty she wears a white full sleeved blouse over a black skirt. A big red ribbon is tied around her neck and black high-heeled boots that almost reach to her knees. Gallery Casual_Ultear.jpg|Ultear's casual appearance. Ultear full.jpeg|Ultear's full appearance. Ultear mug.png|Ultear's fur coat. Personality Ruthless, bloodthirsty, seductive and stunningly beautiful, Ultear is every man's darkest fantasy and every woman's worst nightmare. Ultear is a very cunning and sharp minded person possessing a highly manipulative and dangerous personality. She is not greatly concerned about the feelings of others and is willing to use and manipulate anyone to further her own goals. In this sense she can be quite selfish, putting her own gains and motives above all else. She does not care much for society's perceptions of morals or ethics and follows only those rules that she herself sets. Compassion and honor hold no sway over her and she is capable of taking steps that might be concerned sick or depraved by others. To most of the world she appears to be a very humble and down to earth person, very kind, cheerful, and helpful. She displays a very good sense of humor and often breaks the tension in a weird situation with a witty and well-timed response. She treats people in a kind and respectful manner; giving her peers and superiors the respect that is due to them and treats her subordinates with kindness and patience. But this is all a facade to fool those around her and win their trust so that she can use them later on if she needs to. As a result she has over the years built up a long list of people who owe her a favor, be it big or small and plans to call upon them at one time or another when she needs to. During her early time as a Marine, before joining G-9, she spent a lot of time with Hawkins D. James and during that time she slowly and unknowingly began to develop a more kind and considerate side to her personality. His presence in her life began giving rise to a side of her personality that was tempered and become much more mellow. Indeed, deep down she greatly values her friendship with Jim and does care for him. But since joining the G-9 and loosing contact with him, she has returned to her cold, bloodthirsty self. The brighter parts of her personality are buried deep down below all the darkness she shrouds herself in, but it still does exist, even if she herself does not acknowledge it. Relationships Powers and Abilities Weapons History Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Swordsmen Category:Rear Admirals Category:Sniper